


I'm the only one, and I walk alone

by Halfblood_Demigods



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Hogwarts Express, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), POV Remus Lupin, Professor Remus Lupin, Sad, takes place during prisoner of azkaban
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22763791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halfblood_Demigods/pseuds/Halfblood_Demigods
Summary: Remus Lupin is going back to Hogwarts, thins time alone, as a professor.What Remus was feeling as he got on the Hogwarts express in Prisoner of Azkaban.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Kudos: 8





	I'm the only one, and I walk alone

Remus stood in front of the entrance to platform 9 ¾. He remembered countless years where this was one of the happiest days. After the entire summer all alone he would step through this wall and meet up with his friends. He thought back to his first year, as he stepped through the wall. He remembered sitting down on the train and a young boy, who was rather rat like, opening the door and asking if he could sit. He had introduced himself as Peter and they quickly became friends talking about the muggle world and what they were looking forward to at Hogwarts. As he looked around at the empty station, it was not yet 10am, his eyes fell upon there agreed meeting spot, the spot where they would all meet before getting on the train together he remembered the moment he meet James and Sirius. It was right after they were all sorted and sitting at the table, they had all been talking and laughing and being so loud, and Remus had decided he didn’t like them. But after one particularly bad nigh just a few days after the full moon, James and Sirius had been sitting at the foot of James bed discussing their plan to prank Severus,  
“I think we should make the floor sticky and trap him in it,” James had laughed as he said this  
“Yes! That’s brilliant!” Sirius had agreed, “but he might just jinx us and then he wouldn’t be so funny”  
“just cast expelliamus and take his wand” Remus had said without looking up from the book he   
was reading.  
After that the rest was history, James and Sirius had immediately taken Remus under their wings saying that his intelligence would come in handy, but Remus really knew that they were actually interested in him as a person. They had wanted to abandon Peter, claiming he was to slow, but Remus hadn’t let them. And thus, the marauders were formed.   
Remus leaned against a wall at the station. He closed his eyes, the memories of the place floating through his mind. He knew going back to Hogwarts would be hard, but he had never imagined it would e like this before he even got on the train.   
Thinking of his friends hurt, but there was nothing he could do to stop it. He glanced over to the wall nearby with large faded sign reading “Platform 9 ¾” He remembered his last time getting off the train, everyone’s face sullen, knowing that the war was brewing and the risk they were in. They had all stood there, James, Sirius, Peter, Lily, and himself while Mrs. Potter took a moving photo of them standing there. The memory sent waves of sadness through him, they were all gone. James and Lily were dead, killed in the war, and Peter had been killed by Sirius. When he stood under that sign to take the photo, he knew the risks of the war, he knew that some of them might not survive, and it scared him, but he never thought that everyone would be gone, that he would be the last Marauder.   
His eyes welled with tears, the memories kept on coming into his mind. He remembered the day, late in their 1st year, when he had found Lily crying in the common room one night. He had sat down next to her as she cried, and she’d explained that her sister had sent her another nasty message, and Remus had comforted her, and from that point on the wo of them were friends, studying together, even when Lily had been constantly annoyed by James’s asking her out, the two of them would go to a corner of the library and study. Lily had been the first to realize that he was a werewolf, she had told him of here knowledge right after the first full moon of their 2nd year not long before the others had released as well.  
He remembered the night in thir 2nd year a few weeks before winter holiday’s when the 3 other boys had confronted him, their eyes wide. He had ben scared that they would be scared of him and hate him, but instead they had been accepting and jumped right into finding a way to help him even though they didn’t tell him tell him till almost a year later when it was too late to stop them.   
His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the train arriving at the station. He looked up and saw the families around him, the early birds, mainly muggleborns and first years whose parents wanted to see the train and help their kids on it. He glanced down at his watch it was only 10:15, he still had 45 minutes before the train would leave but he wanted to get on it early, to avoid looking at all the empty spaces in the crowds where his friends should be bringing their children to school. Professor Dumbledore had offered to many options for Remus to get to Hogwarts, including the floo, aparating to Hogsmeade and then walking or even a portkey, but Remus had turned all of them down. He wanted to ride the Hogwarts express.   
He walked down the isle of the train till he found what he was looking for, a compartment, their compartment. The compartment they had shared every time they rode the Hogwarts express after the first. He opened the sliding door and looked around. It was exactly the same. He sat down quickly, the memories overwhelming him. He looked over at the wall next to the window and saw there initials, at first only James and Sirius had been willing, Remus not wanting to deface the train and Peter following his suit, but in there7th year on their last ride, he and Peter had carved there initials in to wall under James and Sirius’, Lily had also signed hers too having become sort of an honorary Marauder after her and James started dating.   
It had been in this compartment that James, Sirius and Peter had told him of their plan to become Animagi, explaining that they had already started the project, telling him how they had kept the mandrake leaves in their mouths for an entire month. Remus had been touched but also furious that they would do something so risky for him.   
This was the very cabin where they first came out with the Marauders map, not yet called that (that name had come after McGonagall had called them that one night after a particularly harsh prank) it had been there 5th year, on the way back home for winter break, when they thought of it. The 3 of them had been caught by Filtch trying to sneak out to meet with Remus. They had luckily switched into their Animagus forms and were able to get away, but it did make them realize that a stag, a dog, and a rat wandering around Hogwarts was not entirely inconspicuous. Thus, began the creation of the map, that had taken them over an entire school year to make.  
Remus sometimes wondered what had happened to the map after it was taken by Filtch, did he throw it away, was it still sitting in his desk drawer, or had some clever students found it and figure out its use.  
It had been in this exact compartment that James had proposed to Lily, it had been right after graduation on their way home from Hogwarts where Lily and James had gotten into an argument about what was going to happen to everyone in the upcoming war, James had gotten down on one knee right there in the middle of this cramped compartment and had proposed, he didn’t even have a ring, (he transfigured one for her in the middle of his speech) and she had accepted.   
Remus remembered the time he and Peter sitting in this compartment had taught, Sirius and James to play muggle games, such as poker, and war. The time where just to spite his parents Sirius had used the money they gave him to buy school necessities to buy all the candy on the trolley and they had gotten so full of candy that he swore he would never eat it again. The time when Peter bet Remus he couldn’t finish a full chocolate bar in under a minute and Remus had done it his mouth stuffed with Chocolate at the end  
Remus leaned bad against the window the thought and memories of his friends swimming through his head as he feel asleep, dreaming of Hogwarts.

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic is loosely inspired by a bunch of headcanon's that I read a while back. I know there is probably a bunch of typo's, so if you find any please let me know.   
> Thank you for reading this.  
> (the title is from Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day)


End file.
